My Perverted Enemy
by LovelessMe
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are known for their rivalry & always seen to fight with each other whenever they meet. But one day,Sasuke confess to Naruto out of blue. Why the sudden change of heart? SasuNaru AU
1. Prologue

A/n: I'm sorry to all my fellow readers of My Perverted Boss, My Perverted Husband and My Perverted Master. I'm sadly to say that I have to discontinue MPB for a long period of time, but I will continue MPH and MPM, so no worries.

As apology, I write a new story for you! I hope you guys will forgive me…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz he belongs to Sasuke.

Warning: Yaoi and **un-beta-ed**. So don't tell me that I didn't warn you.

Here's the story.

...

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

- (I hate) everything about you by Three Days Grace

...

My Perverted Enemy –Prologue

**Confession**

...

"I love you"

I can't believe my ears right now. Hell, my eyes probably playing tricks on me too. I mean, how did I get into this situation in the first place? I was just eating all by my own at the rooftop of Konoha High school and suddenly, _he_ came and said that to me.

"So…"

Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong to deserve something like this? All I want was a quiet afternoon lunch, alone on the roof, away from my friends and other students here. I just want some kind of solitude.

"I want you to feel the same too"

This guy, right in front me, is my enemy. We've been rivals since we were little and always hate each other since. I hate his silence and he hates my loudness. We've been fighting with each other, gaining the popularity of polar opposite of each other. We always get in trouble whenever we saw each other faces.

It's like a battle between two countries.

I must be cursed or something; maybe by one of my victims of my crazy pranks. But that can't be it either…

Did he hit his head or something? Why is he saying such thing? Is this the new way of defeating your enemy from the inside?

He, my enemy, is the idol of every woman in this world. He has black hair, dark black eyes and pale skin. He's the total opposite of me, who have bright blond hair, blue eyes and tan skin. We contrast with each other.

So… I don't get it. I don't get this at all!

"I will make you feel the same"

This is one hell of a joke, I'm sure of it! I mean, if you got this confession from a girl to a guy, then maybe I can take it more seriously and might consider it. But this…

…this is a confession from a guy to a guy.

…from an enemy to another enemy

This confession… is from…

"I will make you love me, Naruto"

…him

"S-Sasuke…?"

…to me

What the hell…? Seriously!

...

A/n: I know that it's short but this is the prologue so… It's only the opening of something big :P

I hope you guys read the Author's note on the top, along with the warning and the disclaimer cuz you see… I hate to repeat myself :) *evil smile*

Anyway… **review** and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

A/n: I just want to say that I thank you all for the reviews~ :3

Warnings and disclaimer are still the same. Well… an addition to warning! Foul and harsh language!

…

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

-E.T by Katy Perry

…

My Perverted Enemy –Chapter 1

Confusion, misunderstanding and ramen!

…

I can't stop blinking my eyes at Sasuke, my mortal enemy, who was standing right in front of me with an expressionless face, even though he's just confessed to me just now.

This is…a joke, right? Or did I fall asleep while eating? Is this an alternate world, perhaps?

I continued to stare at Sasuke's eyes and pinch my cheek. I gotta say that it hurt.

"Ouch! Motherfu-ck! That hurt!"

Sasuke continued to look like a statue and we didn't even look away from each other's eyes the whole time, while I look like a deer caught in a headlight, with my eyes wide open. I gotta say, we look comical right now.

"Sasuke…? Are you…ok?"

"Hn"

Translation: Yup!

"Are you sure…?"

"Hn"

Translation: yes, positive! *wink*

"Hmm…"

"Hn"

You guys must be thinking, 'how the hell did he do that?' or 'you're translating what he meant just by that one word?' or something liked that… Well, we've been rivals since we were little, when we're still in diapers!

Ahh… I remember tugging that black hair of his and Sasuke cried out in pain. Instead of running (or crawling, whichever you prefer) away like any other children that I played prank on, Sasuke tug my hair back as revenge and we've been like that since.

But come to think of it, our fights started to get worse since last year. We're practically on each other's throat whenever we met. I can't remember what trigger this though. There's this weird… heavy and restless feelings, with so much anger and frustration that it makes you suffocate to death, drowning you slowly and you clawed and struggle to get out of it.

Hmm…

Anyway, back to our staring contest, my eyes has started to get burn and watered by the lack of blinking. I closed my eyes and hunched over, covering my eyes with my fingers, pinching them softly to ease the pain away.

"D-Did you hit you head or something, teme?"

"Hn"

Translation: Nope!

Okay… this is getting weird. He didn't hit his head nor is this an alternate world. Does that mean he meant what he said? But, this is Sasuke that we're talking about here! He's a cold hearted bastard with a six inch pole up his ass!

I tilt my head to the side, confusion showed on my face. As much as I hate to see Sasuke all calm and emotionless, his action is what makes the situation a lot weirder. He didn't act all high and mighty and arrogant like he always did and he didn't even taunt nor provoking me. He just stood there, right in front of me with no expression whatsoever!

Wait! Since when did he get this close? Did he move?

I reached out my hand and brush his bangs away and check his temperature. Well, he did feel warm a bit and there's this redness on his cheeks and his eyes become hazy and cloudy. So, that must be it! He got a fever! Maybe that's why he's acting weird.

"Sasuke, you teme! You've got a fever!" I cupped his face with both of my hands and push his cheeks, making him look like a gaping fish. "We should go to the school's infirmary, now!" to emphasize the word now, I pinch his cheeks and pull them before letting go. Sasuke just nod numbly.

Geez… if he's got a fever, he should just say so in the first place! He doesn't have to say all those weird things to me. It makes me confuse and loss and I hate that.

Taking and tugging his hand, I lead us both to the school's infirmary where all the sick students can go to rest and sleep, as well as get treatment. In my case, as well as this teme, we always go here to tend our injuries from our fights. And sometimes, I go to this place to escape from studying. Hehehe…

"Come on, teme. Let's have you rest here," I slide open the door and went inside with Sasuke behind me. I look around but found no one was here, which was weird because this place is always has someone in it. We're not the only one who got into a fight here. We're just the worst one with so much bruises and cuts.

"Well, I guess you just lay there on the bed, teme"

I lead him to one of the bed and instruct him to lie down. He obeyed my order with gentle nod and softly lay on the bed. I tug the blanket over him and check his temperature again. His fever seem to cooled down a bit but his eyes still look hazy and cloudy so I sat beside him on the side chair near the bed and watch him over.

To say this situation is strange is an understatement, I guess. The only time when we were this nice with each other was when we both have deep personal problem occurred within our lives.

Like that one time when his brother Itachi have to left him alone here while he have to manage their family's business on another country. He suddenly become silent and looked dead that I have to trigger all his emotions by provoking him and have a serious fight after that. And when we're done, we will just lay there on the grass and just take comfort on each other's presence.

Or that time when my brother Kyuubi was accused for murdering someone and have to put in jail for trials from the court, to find evidence to prove his innocence. That one time is one of the worst days in my life. He's the only member of family that I have left in this world so I guess that's why I understand how Sasuke felt when his brother had to go away.

"Don't make that face, dobe"

Sasuke brush my bangs away and brush my cheek in a soft touch with his thumb, startled me from my thought. I look at him and he looks serious. What did he say just now?

"W-What…?"

"I said; don't look like that, like you were self-pitying"

"I'm not self pitying, teme!"

I slap his hand away and stand up from my seat. I cross my hands over my chest and look down on him. He look back at me with equal intensity but somehow, his seems to be a lot stronger than mine, stronger than before.

Before I could say something, Sasuke pull my arm towards him. In reflex, I put two hands on either side of him in preventing me from falling on him. I stare wide eyes at him but he just look calm and collected, like he did nothing wrong.

"What the hell, teme!"

We stare at each other's eyes (yet again), with me glaring furiously at him. Unexpectedly, Sasuke flipped us both, reversing our position. I huffed when my head connected with the pillow and Sasuke hover on top of me.

I can feel my heart beating fast in my chest as Sasuke continued with that stare of his. It feels different and it makes me feel unsettle and uneasy, almost fidgeting and I can't help but blush. He lean in close to me, our nose almost brushed.

"You look different today, dobe"

"D-Different how?"

Sasuke stroke my cheek and lean in to my right ear, his breath tickling me as he say right near it. "You look ravishing"

He kissed my cheek and began to trail kisses along my jaw and my neck. I lay there, astounded. What did just happen? The feeling of his lips on my skin sends electricity to my whole body, jolting my senses.

"W-Wha- Sasuke!"

He bit my neck, sending jolt of pleasure in my veins that I can't help but moaned out and panting from it. He continued to do it and lapped on it, almost like he was tending injuries by lick on it.

"Mhhmm…"

This is weird. His touches felt so strange to me and yet at the same time, this feels like a déjà vu, which is weird. I've never been intimate with anyone before and yet this feels familiar to me. I grip his shirt with my two hands and I don't know if I should push him away or pull him closer for more.

Sasuke began to unbuttoning my shirt and it alerts me. I try to push him away while he continued to trail kisses and hickeys along my collarbone and my torso.

"Sa-Sasuke… stop…"

"I will if you say it like you mean it"

What the hell is that suppose to mean?

The sliding door of the infirmary slide open and I saw someone came in. It was Kiba and his white dog, Akamaru in his hand. I immediately feel relief and began to call up to him.

"K-Kiba! Here!"

He looked around before he spotted me. He stops dead in his track and his eyes wide open in shock at what he was seeing. I know because I will do the exact same thing as him if I were in his place. But what I wouldn't do was what he was about to do.

"Kiba, man, dude, help me!" I pant out. "Sasuke is a vampire and he tried to suck my blood with his seduction!" My eyes began to water and I stare into Kiba's eyes with puppy dog eyes. "I don't wanna die!"

"Hmm… well it seems that Shizune-san is not here and since you're busy with… Sasuke, I guess I'll understand why you're not with us during the lunch. So, I will go now and leave you two alone…"

Kiba turns around and leave the infirmary which I shouted a dramatic 'Nuu' as his figure gone as he slide the door close, leaving me with a vampire Uchiha Sasuke.

Will this be the end of me?

"No, you dobe," Sasuke whispered, his voice deep and husky. "Not until I make you love me…"

…

A/n: Umm… There you go? *nervous smile*

Welll, I don't know what to say. Thanks guys for the reviews and please **review** this chapter too, and tell me what you think!

**REVIEW**, kay?


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I've just realized that I put the word 'Ramen' on the previous chapter's title but in the story, none was mention anything about it. Not even Naruto… so sorry about that. Even I was confused actually *nervous smile*

Warnings and Disclaimer are still the same!

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>My Perverted Enemy –Chapter 2<p>

**D**o **M**e **or** **D**on't **A**t **A**ll

* * *

><p>After the incident at the infirmary last week, I've been running and hiding away from Sasuke-bastard. This situation had gone and turned upside down! Before, I always anticipate to see, even a glimpse, of Sasuke anywhere around the school so I can show him I'm stronger or better than him and such, and we will began fighting and wrestling around the floor or the grass, whichever doesn't matter, and then got call up to the principal's office, receive our punishments and start again the next day with the same cycle over and over again. We never got tired of it.<p>

But now… it all changed. I didn't want to see or meet Sasuke at all, not even a glimpse, and not even a single strand of his hair!

I tried to hide away from him and will do everything to get away from Sasuke. To everyone, this is weird and unbelievable. Usually, I'm the one who chased him around the school ground to find Sasuke and now, it was Sasuke's turn that was doing the chase, in a weird kind of way and in a totally different reason.

It's downright evil and perverted. I actually witness it myself!

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

It was after the incident in the infirmary, the day after that, I was gotten into a detention for falling asleep again and was on my way to my locker to get my stuffs and all, when I heard his voice coming from around the other side of the hall. Let me tell you, that it's creepy! It sounds so dark and echo-y that it sends shivers run up my spine.

Since no one is around anymore… so you should be able to feel my fear, right? In a dark and silent hallway, a voice calling out your name and you knew that that person is not good, in any way at all…

That's how I feel…

It seems that Sasuke was waiting for me but somehow he couldn't find me (which I thank God for) and came to look for me. I push myself against a wall just near a locker and try to flatten myself when I heard his voice around a corner.

"Naruto~" he sang. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~"

I never thought that this is going to happen. I always anticipate for this, for Sasuke the one who do the chasing since it was always me the one who did that, to show that he do care enough to look for a fight with me than waiting for me to make a fool of myself or when I make a mistake, or when I make an idiot out of myself with so much enthusiasm. Whatever that means…

Now… it's become a nightmare.

"I can feel you here, dobe…" he said, his voice bouncing against the walls around the halls, making me tensed up and flatten myself a lot more against the wall, trying to hide from whatever evil thing that is called Sasuke.

I clutched my bag tightly in front of me against my chest when I saw his shadow walking towards my direction. I hold my breath and slowed my breathing, closing my eyes tightly, hoping and wishing that Sasuke won't come to this path and take a turn…

…Which was granted when he turned around to an opposite corner and said, "Are you here, dobe? Come on, come out and play with me!"

I released my breath slowly, and calm myself, counting to six before I made a really quick dash (I'm in a track team, so I'm one of the top five fast guy. Me being in the third, Rock Lee the first and Sasuke is the… second) to the front double doors. I ran straight, without looking back and all and I was just about to reach the door when I saw a blur ran past me and blocking the door.

It was Sasuke, smiling like a kid who had just finally found his worth a year of candy and chocolates, right in front of him.

I skidded to a halt and almost bumped into him… which I did, when my shoelace decided to untie itself and make me tripped into Sasuke's open arms and he held me captive right away.

I was so shocked that I don't have the time to panic myself as I tried to push Sasuke away. But he's so strong (stronger than I used to know…) that my struggling against him is useless like a little girl trying to push steel door that clearly said 'pull'.

"Sa-Sasuke! Let go of me!"

"Why~?" he whined, a pout is visible on his lips. His pink ravish-able lips…

What the hell am I thinking? Get a hold on yourself, Naruto!

Fate seems to play around with me now. Destiny, Guardian angel and God too must have been plotting against me and now probably laughing their asses off from watching my flustered and creepy situation.

"Why should I let you go when you stare at my lips like that?"

I can feel my body tensed, and I'm pretty sure Sasuke can feel that. I glared daggers at him, trying to put a sinister and scary as hell face, and stare at him. "Let. Me. Go. DAMNIT!"

Sasuke didn't even tensed or react to that. Hell he didn't even bat an eyelash at me when I said that to him. He just looked bored and expressionless at the same time.

"No"

Before I get the chance to retort back, Sasuke kissed me hard on the lips. He turned us around and shoved me to the front door, trapping me from going anywhere. I clutched his shirt with both hands, trying to push him away. This is embarrassing and I don't like it.

_What is this feeling of familiarity?_

This is the first time Sasuke kiss me, right? And yet, it felt like this has happen before… That's ridiculous! I would never let Sasuke-bastard do this to me, not ever!

But unconsciously, I tilt my head upwards, almost like body move on its own and tried to give in to the kiss, giving more access to Sasuke, which he did when I can feel his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Of course, I didn't grant it at all and Sasuke seems to not liking that one bit. So, what do you think he's going to do?

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he fucking gripped the back of my head, take a handful of my hairs and tug it, forcing my head to tilt upwards. I glared at him and he glared back. My angry eyes turned into shock and unbelievable when Sasuke brush his knee in between my legs, making me gasped.

He takes this chance and kissed me again. This time, he shoves that –surprisingly skillful- tongue of his into my mouth, while at the same time, brushing my now apparent arousal.

I closed my eyes and gripped his shirt tightly. I don't what to do anymore. My body somehow didn't want to listen to me and instead response to every touch that Sasuke give. The way his tongue exploring my mouth, the way his hand loosen up from gripping my hair and just softly hold my head, and the way… his hand began to touch around my body, giving up goose bumps along the way with soft and warm touches…

It's too much for me to handle this… everything… at once.

_Why is Sasuke doing this to me?_

I know my face is red right now. I know that I'm panting and moaning slightly. I know I can feel the shivers running around my body and the p-pleasure I'm experiencing. I now that it really is Sasuke who doing all of this to me.

_I didn't want this… right?_

Sasuke broke the kiss and I gasped, trying to get as much air into my lungs as possible. Sasuke began to trail kisses and hickeys along my neck, jaw and collarbone, just like yesterday during at the infirmary. And I, again, unconsciously give him more room by tilting my head to the side.

_This is wrong. This is so wrong! I don't want this!_

I pushed Sasuke away and slap him in the face. I can see he was shocked by the sudden act of aggressiveness coming from me. I closed my eyes tightly, both hands in a tight fist and I shouted, 'Baka teme!' before opening the door and run away as far as I can from him.

Well… I'm running to my apartment, so that is considered far.

I live at the downside of the city, where the middle class live while Sasuke live at the high class part of town, which is far, far away from where I live. And by the time I got home, I didn't have the time to relax or get depress because looking at the evidence of the activity that happen, it is visible right between my legs. So I… begrudgingly have to take care of that.

*End of flashback*

* * *

><p>And that was six days ago. The incident at the infirmary was a week ago.<p>

Today, I manage to escape from Sasuke, yet again.

But somehow… I can feel that I had hurt Sasuke. Peeking around a corner, I saw Sasuke standing in his group of 'friends'. It seems that he's talking with Neji. With his back side facing me, I can't make out his expression at all. I always have this instinct, you know, about Sasuke. Whether he's in trouble or having a hard time or hurt or in danger, I always can tell. And he seems too to have that instinct for me.

So when I feel that he's hurt, I _know_ he is.

I turn back and just gonna leave Sasuke be again for today. But…

"Yo, fox face!" Kiba called up to me.

I tensed and frozen up in my place. Damn Kiba and his idiot-ness. He walked up to me and I give him a strained smile. I just hope Sasuke didn't notice me at all and just continue doing, whatever it is he was doing. And again, that is just impossible. I can feel his stare at the back of my head and I began to sweating a bit.

"So, Naruto," Kiba said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "I heard that Sai is gonna participate in this art gallery contest. You wanna see it?"

I nodded my head, keeping my smile. "Y-Yeah… sure…"

As Kiba and I walk away, I turned around slightly and meet Sasuke's eyes. My eyes widen and my body tensed up.

Sasuke look both angry and hurt.

To everyone, his expression didn't change at all but I know him and I can tell it based from his eyes. They're darker than before and also glassy, almost like a glass or steel. When Sasuke like this, it'll be a lot harder to deal with him and he won't hear a word you're saying.

He look down, breaking the eye contact and walks away. His back look so far away right now that if I didn't do anything fast, I might unable to catch up to him and reach out to him.

"K-Kiba, sorry man but I can't right now. Maybe later or tomorrow," I said, breaking away from his hold and start to walk backwards. "Tell Sai I'm sorry!"

I broke to a run and run towards the direction that Sasuke headed. I look around, trying to find him. Sasuke is always faster than me and I always hate it. Aarghh… Damn it!

Running towards a corner, I saw him walking casually to the back door of the school, probably on his way to the parking lot. I pick up my speed and call him, "Sasuke!"

But he didn't stop, as if he's ignoring me or he didn't hear me. So I leap up and jump, hugging him from behind. "Sasuke, wait!"

He stopped in his track and turn to look at me and I almost flinched visibly. His eyes are steel grayish black eyes. And that is not a good sign at all. Why am I feeling guilty? Why do I have to apologize to him instead? He's the one who is wrong here. He molested me and sexually harassed me and yet… I'm the one who feel guilty.

_Why…? Why me?_

"Sa-Sasuke… I'm sorry about the other day…"

I closed my eyes and hug him tightly. I don't care if I'm the bad one. I don't care if I'm blamed for something I didn't do. I don't care if people hate me because I don't want Sasuke to hate me and leave me.

I don't want that…

Sasuke is my important… friend…

_He's my very first friend… my very first _best _friend…_

I sob and hiccup a little, unable to hold my tears inside. Why am I crying anyway? I'm a guy, damn it! I'm manly and crying is just... reminds me of my old self. But the thought of losing Sasuke is just... unbearable. Sasuke move to turn his body towards me and I loosen my hold. A few tears fall down to my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away. Why do I always feel weak around Sasuke? Years and years I tried to prove that feeling wrong and yet… deep down I know it's impossible.

"Naruto… dobe, look at me…"

I shook my head, still trying to wipe the tears away but they keep on pouring down like waterfall. I keep my hands near my face so Sasuke won't be able to see me, my face, clearly.

He take a hold of both of my hands with one hand while the other one, he cupped my face and wipe away the tears with his thumb. I open my eyes and look at him. Sasuke smiled a little and his eyes soften.

"I'm not mad at you," he said. "I-I'm…"

I stare at Sasuke with wet eyes as he take a deep breath and let it out and look sideway, as if embarrassed.

"I'm actually mad at myself…"

Eh? EHHH? Why?

I must have said that out loud because Sasuke chuckled a little and look back at me. He wipes my tears again, brushing my cheeks with soft touches. My hands, which he's still holding, he bring it near to him and kiss it, making me blush, remembering how soft Sasuke's lips are against my… Ahh! Stop! Not now, you stupid brain!

"…I don't know what had gotten to me the other day and I'm really sorry about that. I just feel really guilty and bad about it but the worst thing is when I thought that you will hate me and by the way you running away from me and ignoring me, I guess that's it for me. I don't want you to hate me, Naruto."

I stared wide eyed at Sasuke. So he too is afraid of that, huh? Guess we're both the same. He wrapped his hands around my shoulders and hugged me tightly against his chest, in a warm embrace.

So Sasuke too have a soft side eh? This is good for blackmailing and threats against him. Kukuku…

"So, I'm not gonna let you go, this time, dobe…"

Hm…? What did he said? Not letting me go this time? What is that suppose to mean?

Well I found out soon enough when I feel his hands touching my butt and grasp them, making my hips move forward and brush against him, his obvious arousal. I feel my cheeks heated with so much flares that I'm surprised it didn't blow up.

So this is what he intend to do, huh? This… This bastard!

"You bastard, Sasuke! Let go off me, you jerk!"

"Why…? You were crying so much for wanting to be in my arms, me, the Sasuke-sama"

This is just so impossible…

How is this possible…?

I possibly didn't know the reason… or if there's any at all...

"Like hell I want that, teme! Damnit!"

God, please stop laughing and help me at once from this devil's hold~

* * *

><p>An: Ahh… there you go~ I hope that the story is… ok…

I'm a failure… The story is a fail~ Q-Q I actually tried to write a lot more hot and steamy sexual harassment to Naruto. I actually have a lot of ideas of kinky stuff (in Sasuke kind of way…) but… look how it goes… uhuhu

Well… tell me how it is and please **Reviewing**… so I can improve it more…

**Review, kay?**


End file.
